gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Cipher/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Regular version Opening book.png Opening Bill Cipher Wheel.png Opening after image.png Weirdmageddon version Opening bill as stan.jpg Opening destroyed town.jpg Opening bill sign.jpg Opening bill as vampire bat.png Opening do not trust.jpg Opening at all cost.jpg Opening bill card 1.jpg Opening bill card 3.jpg Opening bill card 4.jpg Opening created by bill cipher.png Opening JUDYLWB IDOOV.png Opening ripped bill wheel.png Opening new bill after image.jpg Season 1 Pre-Dreamscaperers cameos S1e1 eye.png S1e1 Stan entering the front door.png s1e1 secret door.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 Bill cameo.png S1e5 wendy hang 3.png S1e8 -12 dollar bill.png S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e11 gideon ice cream.png S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e13 front of shack.png S1e13 awarded with star stickers.png S1e17 main door.png S1e16 candy has tools to torture dipper.png S1e16 rom coms.png Dreamscaperers Gideon Rises S1e20 Stan going in the room.png S1e20 Bill credits.png Shorts Candy Monster Short1 Bill cameo.jpg The Hide-Behind Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e1 mystery board.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png Sock Opera Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 forboding.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 bill banner.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2e13 dipper and book 2.jpg|His name is written on the cash register The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 bill wheel.jpg The Last Mabelcorn Roadside Attraction S2e16 bill cameo.jpg|He is on the left carved in the wooden fence Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future Weirdmageddon Part 1 Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Games Fright Night FN Cryptogram.png Oddity Creator Oddity Creator Shack.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mystery Shack Mystery Bill.png Postcard Creator Postcard Creator Shack and Bill.jpg Postcard creator gift shop to living room.jpg Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge - Bill PSST.png PinesQuest PinesQuest shack.jpg PinesQuest Bill.jpg Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Legend of the Gnome Gemulets journal entry 9.png Books Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! DAMGTMANF pp 136-137.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 1 Gravity Falls Cinestory Shorts 1.jpg Don’t Color This Book! It's Cursed! Gravity Falls Don't Color This Book cover.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts: Just West of Weird Cinestory Gravity Falls Shorts Just West of Weird.jpg Miscellaneous Concept and production artwork Sense of General Foreboding.jpg S1e19 bill model sheet.jpg S1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg S1e19 storyboard7.jpg S1e19 storyboard5.jpg S1e19 storyboard3.jpg S1e19 deleted scene S2e4 chris houghton storyboard.png S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 01.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 04.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 05.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 06.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 07.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 08.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 09.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 10.jpg S2e4 production art 01.jpg S2e10 background 10.png S2e11 Matt Brally early brainstorming image.jpg S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 5.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 6.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 9.png S2e15 terrace ford and bill.png S2e15 terrace bill.png S2e15 terrace nightmare realm.png S2e15 terrace eye.png S2e15 bill copy efx.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 1.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 3.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 8.gif S2e18 Robertryan Cory bill art.jpg S2e18 bill six arm pyramid.png S2e18 fearamid interior background art.png S2e18 production art Blendin's escape rough.png S2e18 production art bud's car dealership.png S2e18 production art bill graffiti.png S2e18 production art 7.jpg S2e18 production art 8.jpg S2e18 production art 9.jpg S2e18 robertryan cory concept art.png|Unused concept art by Robertryan Cory S2e18 robertryan cory concept art 2.png|Unused concept by Robertryan Cory S2e20 production art 3.jpg S2e20 production art 6.jpg S2e20 Bill dying 1.gif S2e20 Bill dying 2.gif Alex Hirsch Homemade cookies.jpg Gcons2.jpg Promotional artwork SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster SDCC 2014 poster.png|SDCC 2014 poster S2e20 promo art 1.png S2e20 Three More Days promo.jpg S2e20 Tomorrow promo.png Promotional Card- Bill Cipher.jpg DCTB Valentines2.jpg Animations S1e19 bill knows lots of things.gif S1e19 Bill 618.gif S1e19 Bill Wheel.gif PinesQuest Bill.gif S2e15 Bill eye.gif Other screencaps Bento Box Bill Cipher1.png Bento Box Bill Cipher6.png Bento Box Bill Cipher5.png Bento Box Bill Cipher4.png Bento Box Bill Cipher3.png Bento Box Bill Cipher2.png Golden Wolf Slot machine.png Golden Wolf Bill Slot.png Stanfic2 bill cipher on the window.png|Bill Cipher is on the left window Twitch charity - 2017-08-04 - Bill Smile Dip.png|Bill Cipher, drawn in the charity donation Hirsch participated in August 4, 2017 ru:Билл Шифр/Галерея de:Bill Cipher/Galerie es:Bill Clave/Galería Category:Main character galleries Category:Creature galleries Category:Season 1 creature galleries Category:Shorts creature galleries Category:Season 2 creature galleries Category:Recurring creature galleries Category:Weirdmageddon